caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:VASH581/Alpha Dairy Mobile(end game guide)
Umi Alpha is the best transportation in the game… wait WHAT? You disagree because it’s a fuel vacuum and 5 of them will literally use up all the fuel available in a few years? Don’t worry, now I’m going to show you how to solve this problem by starting 2 industries and turning your Umi Alphas into dairy mobiles! It’s going to cost you about 42 million but after that you no longer need to buy any food, fuel, lubricant and still earning money. The scenario setting I'm using now is that you have complete Qubba storyline and have 5 Umi Alphas, 8 volunteers and 10 mercenaries (18 people is more than enough to deal with any Qubba bandit, you can have less mercenaries if your skilled) and the total salary is less than 40k. Here’s how you do it: (The first two can be done before you get Umi Alpha) #Start oil refinery in Qubba, expand it to 20 workers and expand the warehouse to 4000+ #Start cow cheese production in Patrolton, expand it to 5 workers and expand the warehouse to 275+ #Rob some Bydlo hords and fill your trucks with 20 female cows.(Each cow occupies 5~7 seats so they will fill up 4 trucks. You’ll still have 48k+ cargo space) From now your people will be fed with nothing but cow milk. #Go to Qubba, grab all fuel and lubricant from your warehouse and fill it with petroleum, buy 20+ day worth forage from market. #Go to Patrolton and stay there for 15 days. During the stay just keep making your spare milk into cheese and selling them along with remaining milk and lubricant. Also buy 4k+ petroleum.(Don’t buy forage here!) #Fill your warehouse with milk. Go to Qubba and wait for 3 days. Your warehouse should has 2k fuel and 80 lubricant now. Grab all of them and buy 20+ days forage again. #Repeat 5 and 6. See the calculation here: Calculation page(Alpha Dairy Mobile) After doing some calculation, the result shows that you'll earn 39199.37/week in the first few days but will rise to 58391.27/week after a few days. It’s more than enough to pay your salary and replenish ammo. Don’t forget that you can still trade other market goods(cement, medicine) to earn even more money. If you’re concerned that your cows are getting old, you can always rob another nearby Bydlo horde and replace the old one with young one. The key of this strategy is to wait. I know it’s very boring to stuck in these two cities but be patient. You will save up 30 fuel every 20 days and if you earn enough money, you can expand Oil refinery to queue up fuel even faster. The other caravans will also slowly replenish fuel back to Qubba for you to buy. Either way once you have fuel stockpiled, you can roam with your awesome trucks wherever you want with style, once again. (Just be sure you have enough fuel back to Qubba!) Category:Blog posts